


these are the days it never rains but it pours

by cheschi



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Gen, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, THE CROWS IN HIGH SCHOOL MOVIES AU, The Breakfast Club Au, and stuff like this is my fave, let's be real these would never make it to be full-length fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheschi/pseuds/cheschi
Summary: There were a million other places Jesper wanted to be on a Saturday morning. Instead, he was sitting in the basement of their high school in a crusty chair with gum stuck to the bottom andScrew Van Eck!!!written in very angry print on the desk.If he was looking for a sign from the universe, that might as well have been it.Or, five reimaginings of the Crows in teen movies





	these are the days it never rains but it pours

**Author's Note:**

> title from the iconic song under pressure 
> 
> this was _so_ fun to write

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_  
_The world's in trouble, there's no communication_  
_An' everyone can say what they wanna to say_  
_It never gets better, anyway_  
\- Joan Jett, Bad Reputation

 

 _10 Things I Hate About You_  
  
"Come on," he pleaded. "Wylan can't date unless his step-brother does."

Kaz raised his eyebrows. "And I should care because?"

"You'd do anything for the right price, Kaz."

"I don't pimp myself out," he said dryly, returning to his copy of 1984.

"Not _you_." Jesper rolled his eyes at that and groaned loud enough that the librarian shot him a dirty look. "I'm sure we can find someone willing to date him. Like Nina."

"One, you're still miles deep in debt with, like, three cliques in this school. And two, she wouldn't, unless you have shares at Waffle House and are willing to treat her to breakfast for the rest of her life."

"You're underestimating my marketing skills. Nina wants a boyfriend. Matthias needs to be less single. Problem solved."

He paused, beaming. "Besides, Nina's best friend is Inej. That has to count for something."

It did, if the smallest lifting feeling in his chest was anything to go by, but he wasn't going to let Jesper of all people know that.

 

 

_She's The Man_

Long strands of dark brown hair fell to her shoulders as she pulled off the helmet, and consequently, the wig holding her hair in place.

" _God_ , that feels good."

The entire field went silent. The team stopped their cheering from their side on the field, the drum squad stopped their beats, the water boy pouring Gatorade over Coach Brum stopping the jar mid-tilt.

The boy in front of her with the number 15 scrawled on his jersey stared at her. And stared. And continued to stare. 

"Nikolai?" Matthias ventured. 

"It's Nina, actually."

" _Why?_ "

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Coach Nazyalensky didn't think I could do it and the only way to prove myself as an athlete was to play for Fjerda Academy."

"And everyone knows how much you love proving what you can and can't do," muttered Kaz, rolling his eyes.

At some point, Inej, Jesper and Wylan had all somehow managed to make it on the field and were now standing next to her. She was glad for the moral support.

"W-w-ait," he spluttered, realization dawning as the gears began to click in his head, and he proceeded to turn red. "Then that means all those times that you saw me changing—"

Nina shrugged. "Would've happened eventually."

Matthias turned on them. "Did you all know this whole time?"

"Who do you think helped her get in?" Kaz snorted.

 

  
_The Breakfast Club_

There were a million other places Jesper wanted to be on a Saturday morning. Instead, he was sitting in the basement of their high school in a crusty chair with gum stuck to the bottom and  _Screw Van Eck!!!_ written in very angry print on the desk. If he was looking for a sign from the universe, that might as well have been it.

"Well well well," Principal Van Eck sauntered around the room, strolled up to the front of the classroom where the projector was and pulled the pointer from the hook. "What do we have here."

"A convict who I'm sure will find a nice spot in a juvenile detention facility soon enough," he looked pointedly at Kaz.

"An underage gambler who has probably lost more money than he's won to those underground gambling delinquents," he shot a look at Jesper.

"A spider who climbed to the restricted area of the new building which was so generously donated," he frowned at Inej.

"A girl who's broken the dress code 12 times this _month_ ," he looked at Nina.

"A fallen star athlete who was cheating on his midterms," he made a tsk-ing noise in Matthias' direction. "No more finals game for you, my boy."

"And you," He paused, looking at his own son, nose crinkling with distaste. "I don't even know what to do with this one." 

"I expect a 1500-word essay from each of you by the end of the day telling me why what you did was wrong and how you're going to become more upstanding students." Principal Van Eck left them with that, walking out the room and closing the door. "And don't think you're going to get away with any funny business here."

Jesper snorted, "Upstanding, my ass."

Nina turned to look at the boy to her right. "Cheating, huh? Never would've pegged you for the type, Helvar."

Matthias flashed her a look of disgust. "I would never. That kid purposely wrote a note on the edge of his paper so I would lean over and make it look like I was cheating so he could play this week."

"Where are you going?"

Kaz raised an eyebrow. "Jes, tell him."

"Breaking into your daddy's office."

"That's against the rules." It seemed obvious, but he slightly regretted it once the words came out of his mouth.

"Don't worry," Nina rolled his eyes. "We're not going to TP it. This isn't a 90s movie."

"Technically you only break the rules when you get caught doing it," Kaz said. "Inej, will you be so kind as to pass me the fake deKappel?"

 

 

_Freaks and Geeks_

His father had warned him about this.

Well, to be fair, there were a lot of things Jan Van Eck tried to warn his son about, but to be honest, Wylan had zoned out sometime after the seventh grade in between one lecture or another about the importance of carrying holy water in his bag to ward off demons, which seemed to be synonymous to high schoolers in his father's eyes, and why alchohol was unsavory and ultimately led to homelessness.

Jan Van Eck's lectures, though, had never warned him about the dangers of being dragged to the abandoned parts of the school by Jesper Fahey wearing a leather jacket and an even more dangerous smile. The hallways got darker, and he was half-sure he was going to end up on the six o' clock or on the back of a milk carton.

Jesper grinned at him, and against all of Wylan's self-control, he felt his heart rate spike all of a sudden. He pulled Wylan into the room.

"Okay," he said. "This is is a lot more normal than what I was expecting." 

Inej Ghafa looked up at him from the couch. "So you're the one Jes is always talking about."

"Hmm," Nina Zenik murmured. "He was right. You _are_ cuter in person."

"Were you expecting a secret drug lair and a secret Marauders map of the school?" Kaz Brekker deadpanned. 

He stilled, realizing Kaz Brekker was talking to him. His gloves seemed to be blacker in person, if that was even possible. "Um, yeah. Maybe just a little. More furniture than I was expecting."

"We're not _savages_."

"The blueprints are in the back," Jesper nodded to a corner of the room.

Kaz shot Jesper a look, and the other boy shrugged. "If he's going to be one of us, he needs to start knowing where shit is."

_One of us._

He was about to say something, but before he could, Jesper turned to him and without any warning, _linked_ his fingers through with Wylan's. 

Yeah, he was definitely going to die.

 

_Mean Girls_

"Who's that?" Joost Van Poel frowned at his tour guide.

Kuwei looked at the new student, who by default made him the old new student. "How do I even begin to explain Kaz Brekker?" 

At the mention of his name, heads shot up in the cafeteria.

"Kaz Brekker is ruthless."

"He has one deKappel and a Fabrikator cane."

"I hear his undercut's insured for four million dollars."

"I hear he does glove commercials. In Fjerda."

"His favorite food is waffles."

"One time he asked Inej Ghafa for a new hat."

"-and then later he told her that if he couldn't walk, he'd crawl to her."

"One time, he punched me in the face," Matthias scowled. "It sucked. That little demon."

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if there's another movie you want added to this! i'd love to add more 
> 
> send me a prompt over here on [tumblr](http://cheschi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
